Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Future Invasion". Plot (Back in the future in the year 4014 on the planet Upzar II, a futuristic city-like setting is inhabited by aliens alike. In a grassfield-like floating land with a alien couple.) *Female Alien: Oh sweety, do you think this world will become a better place? *Male Alien: Yes. Ever since the penguins came here, i alway want to see them again. *Female Alien: Yeah. I am so in love right now. *Male Alien: Me too. This is going to be great than i thought. (The UFO ships were spying on the aliens and headed back to the purple planet-like moon. Plok was searching for something in the junk until he found a broken prototype UFO ship) *Plok: *currious* (The alien guards came to capture the puffle) *Alien Guard #1: Get that puffle! (Two alien guards hit themselfs from Plok chasing again as the alien guard capture Plok in a cage and lock him up) *Alien Guard #2: I got the orange puffle! *Alien Guard #3: No more O'Berries for you. *Alien Guard #4: How did that puffle get here? *Alien Guard #5: Maybe he found the UFO that was old and rusky. *Alien Guard #6: Let's bring that puffle to Protobot. Maybe he will love it as a pet. *Alien Guard #7: But he's making us as slaves. *Alien Guard #1: There is no more slavery. He lord us now. Let's go and bring the puffle to him before invasion. (The UFO Ships returned to the planet, meeting Protobot on his robotic chair) *Protobot: Ah.......i love this planet alot. *Alien Guard #1: Protobot, we have a puffle in handy. *Protobot: A puffle?! I seen one before. Is that the same one from the Box Dimension? *Alien Guard #2: I don't know what that is. But keep it for you. *Protobot: The puffle. *grab Plok* IT'S MINE! *Alien Guard #3: We sir did well. *Protobot: Now he's so squishy like a berry. I love it so much than a pet crab. (In the underground lab of the planet, Herbert is almost done with the powerful potion) *Herbert: The doom potion is almost done. This will fill up Protobot to destroy all the worlds. And finally, i can live forever. *Klutzy: *agree* *Herbert: It smell like shark blood. Protobot is gonna love itamd destroy everything with penguins in it. Especially Mumble's world. I will be coming for you *smash the penguin toy* Bambadee! As soon i come to the planet, we are going to have a invasion. (Back on the future island, Bambadee and Mumble are now famous, getting pictures taken with their new future suits as they head over to the buffet area to have a feast) *Gary 3000: So Bambadee and Mumble, you are now the protectors of the island. How do you like your time in here? *Bambadee: Well, when we first came here, i thought there was a future version of the island ever since i came from the year 2014. *Mumble: That's something what the tickle torments do. *Bambadee: Tickle torment? *Gary 3000: You defeated the aliens and now all the UFOs are being studied by scientists. *Bambadee: Wait. There's scientists on the island? *Gary 3000: Yes. They discover alien stuff back in the year 2015 when that crazy Herbert stole the meteor to break it into pieces, sending them to the prehistory world. *Mumble: Wait. Herbert is around? *Gary 3000: He's frozen into death along with his crab pal Klutzy. He's no more as much the island is safe. You are the chosen one to save our universe. *Bambadee: If we have a universe and a multiverse, anything else we got? *Gary 3000: We have a Omniverse. Filled with universes and dimensions alike. Don't let that Protobot destroy all the worlds he got. *Bambadee: That what he's trying to do. Destroy all the worlds. *Mumble: Stranger danger like what my father said. *Gary 3000: That is one big thing you can do. Set up the Time Portal! (The scientists set up the time portal) *Bambadee: So, how many universes did we warp into? *Mumble: Like 5. Now it's 6 when we warped there. *Bambadee: I don't remember. I have a case of bad memory. Damn it. I was getting close. *Gary 3000: Fresh fish on the meal. Ah, yeah. *Mumble: I feel like continuing to eat. (Meanwhile, the Alien Captain is in the now burned wilderness as he found the blocked old mountain lab from Herbert) *Alien Captain: Ah ha. *laser eye at the rocks to spread the, out of the way* Huh? (The old mountain lab is shown to be a broken snow covered abandon lab) *Alien Captain: What is this? *turn on computer* Finally, i will get a chance to call Protobot and kill them all. *calling Protobot* (Back on the planet, Herbert and Klutzy hold up the doom potion to Protobot) *Herbert: Protobot, your doom potion is here at last. *Protobot: Ah, finally. Now i can end the world for real. *shocked from a call* *Herbert: What happen? *Alien Captain: *on speaker* Protobot, all of the aliens have been killed. *Protobot: What? How could you?! Where are you and where are you hiding? *Alien Captain: *on speaker* I found the old abandon mountain lab from 2000 years ago. *Herbert: Hey! That was my mountain lab! *Protobot: And how did you find me here? *Alien Captain: A computer has all the planets i can locate too. Bring all of my aliens to invade the whole planet. Are my robots complete? *Protobot: Yes. All of the microbots are build and ready to launch for attack. *Alien Captain: Now, make sure all the aliens get to their UFOs to stop the penguins. Today we will end this world on fire. *Protobot: I have a few more worlds to destroy after planet Earth. I'll bring them over. *Alien Captain: See you at the island. *speaker off* *Protobot: Attetion everyone, it is time to invade Club Penguin Island! *Herbert: Yes. I can't wait to hunt a penguin down. *Klutzy: *walk* *Protobot: Microbots, make sure the aliens get to their UFOs. *Microbot #1: They will. *Microbot #2: I agree. *Protobot: Now it is time to invade the entire planet. (All of the aliens headed to their UFO ships to leave the planet to head over to Earth) *Herbert: How do we even get off the planet? *Protobot: Ride on me. *Herbert: But i don't have wings. Klutzy doesn't have wings either. *Protobot: Alien guards! Take Herbert and Klutzy with you. *Alien Guard #1: Yes master. (The UFO guard ship take Herbert and Klutzy to Earth) *Protobot: Here i come Earth. Your days are finally over. *move his electric chair to the planet Earth. (The aliens and microbots headed to Earth. Back on Planet Earth, the construction workers and the EPF agents build a Time Twister for the penguins to go back in time.) *Gary 3000: We are done at last. *Bambadee: This is it. Can we finally go home this time? *Mumble: No. Protobot is still around. He may be somewhere of destroying every single planet in the universe. *Bambadee: But we worked together for many months. Remember? *Gary 3000: You guys are leaving? But what about the invasion? *Bambadee: We're done. The invasion was just a alien attack. *Gary 3000: Bambadee, you can not leave until you defeat Protobot. You said that Protobot may be coming to this world. *Bambadee: What?! *Mumble: I told you. Gary created those Test Bots by accident just to have them created Protobot to wreck harvoc everywhere. *Bambadee: We're stuck now. First the Resistance. And now this. *EPF Director: Listen, we alway trust you to protect our island. You are the only hero i known for sure. *Bambadee: I am the one. Yeah. *Mumble: This is the only location that Protobot may be here. (The Time Twister lights up) *Gary 3000: Incoming! *Bambadee: This is it. Protobot is coming. *Mumble: Stranger danger. I wonder who can be? *EPF Director: It's working. The Time Twister will send everyone from the future to stop Protobot. (The penguins from 2014 arrive from the Time Twister along with the real world penguins) *Gary: Hello there. *Gary 3000: Hey. *Gary and Gary 3000: Nice to meet you. *Rookie: Wow, i never heard of this world before. *Bambadee: Hey hey hey. Look who decided to show up. *Mumble: Gloria! *Gloria: Mumble. *Mumble: How did you get here? *Gloria: We came all the way to see you since everyone back home missed you. *Memphis: I finally found my son at last. *Mumble: Hey dad. *Memphis: Looking good. *Norma Jean: My baby boy is alive. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Hey Erik. *Ramón: Tallboy. *Mumble: Ramón, Amigos! *Raul: We made it in. *Rinaldo: It's going to be a blast. *Lombardo: Yeah. We brought everyone together. *Nestor: And looking strong. *Sven: Feel me good. *Cadence: Hey cool boy, we found you. *Bambadee: Hi Cadence. *Aunt Arctic: Agent, i didn't know you were here. *Bambadee: Yep. I am here. *Jet Pack Guy: Looking sharp. *Rory: Feel so good to be here. *Sensei: Bambadee. *Bambadee: Sensei? *Sensei: We have met once again. *Mumble: Sensei, you're here. *Sensei: Yes. I have sense far things across dimensions. *Bambadee: Protobot is incoming. *Sensei: No matter what. We brought the weapons. *Mumble: I hope Herbert is not involved with this. He has been doing a lot of bad things over the years since we first came to your island. *Sensei: Right. I sense more aliens coming. *Mumble: Aliens? *Sensei: Yes. We should all be ready to battle Protobot and his pack of aliens. *Seymour: What does the aliens have to do with this? Are they trying to capture the fish again like a few years ago? *Sensei: No. They are green penguin-like aliens while their captain is a red one. We must stop them in order to save all the world. *Noah: Worse than a storm coming. *Lovelace: Bad things happen....sometimes. *Terry: Are we going to do this thing or what? *Edwin: We should be ready by now. *Gary 3000: Thank you all for coming. Hope we are like a army together in order to destroy the aliens. Protobot is also coming to destroy a planet. *RodgerRodger: A planet? Oh no, this is the end. *DanielD: How is this Protobot going to destroy all of life here? *Gary 3000: He planned a huge apocalypse on the Earth. We will protect the island together and save the world from the evil robots and aliens. *Bambadee: Cool. This is going to be fun. *Gary: Attention everyone, listen up. I have made failed inventions from the past. They destroy everything and one of my Test Bots are one of them for example. They created Protobot by using stolen parts of the island and wreck harvoc around the island. Once he shut down, Herbert brought him back to get revenge on us. Now we are merging together as one big group to stop Protobot and his minions. Who's with me? *Everyone: *cheer* *Ramón: He got it! *Mumble: Alright. *Bambadee: Now wait until Protobot come to invade. (Meanwhile in outer space, a crew of UFOs and Microbots are heading to Earth, lead by Protobot) *Protobot: Well, well, well. It's almost time to invade the world. I will capture every famous penguin in the world including Gary the Gadget Guy. He will lose for real. Bots! Come here, i need to test you out. (Five types of microbots came to see Protobot) *Protobot: Good. A resemblance to the Wheel Bot, a resemblance to the Snow Bot, a resemblance to the Jet Bot, a resemblance to the Rocking Horse in the Lodge Attic and a Buoy 1-99! Correct, now they will teach these penguins in order to get my revenge on Gary! Let's go to Earth right now. (As Protobot head to Earth, back on Club Penguin Island in the garage) *Gary 3000: Okay guys, we have some Robos to get on and fight the aliens and microbots. *Mumble: Cool. *Bambadee: Look like a fighting type robot. *Gary: Is this gonna work? *Gary 3000: Yes. You will build some more before the invasion starts. Are you ready to test them out? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. We are ready. *Bambadee: I want to try first. *Sensei: Really Bambadee? *Gary 3000: Sure. Get on the O-Blaster. *Bambadee: Alright. *get on the O-Blaster* Wow, this is so awesome. *Gary 3000: Can you test it out? *Bambadee: Yes. I can test this big boy up. *move the O-Blaster* *Gary 3000: Steady. *Bambadee: *move back* It's working. *move left and right* I wonder what i can do with it. *use some karate skill on the robo* *Gary 3000: Perfect-o! We also have Big Red and Fish Sticks as one of our robo types in order to destroy the aliens. *Ramón: Fish Sticks like French Fries? *Gary 3000: No. We just call it this way like a computer mouse being called a mouse. *Gary: Alright, are you ready to test out the bots so we can stop the aliens in time? *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: We will do it all together. *Gary 3000: Good. *Gary: Now it is the time to practice your robos in the training room. *Noah: Let's go now. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Let's go everyone. To the training room! (The background music "Last Train to Awesometown" by Parry Gripp play as every penguin get on to their robos like O-Blaster, Big Red and Fish Sticks. In the training room, Rookie and Gary use their O-Blaster to fight each other.) *Rookie: Oh yeah! *Gary: I'm going to win baby! (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are on their Fish Sticks) *Ramón: Oh yeah baby. This is the stuff. *Raul: Hey. These arms have fish in them. *Rinaldo: Just because the fish is big doesn't mean that it's real. *Carmen: *arrive with her Big Red* Hello amigos. *Nestor: Carmen? *Lombardo: Wow, that's hot. *Ramón: Looking good baby. *The Amigos: We Got It! (Terry and Edwin in their Big Reds use the power of ketchup and throw it at each other) *Terry: Anyone order french fries? *Edwin: Don't forget the mayo! *Mary: *appear with her O-Blaster* Who wanna fight me? *Terry: I do. *Edwin: Out of the way! *Mary: *fight Terry* *Terry: Training is fun. (Noah and his elders are in their Fish Sticks together) *Noah: All i think of is fish. *Elder 1: Come on Noah, we gotta fight. *Elder 2: It's not even real. *Noah: Count on me! *Elder 3: Let's fish together! *Noah: Here we go. (Noah and his elders started to flip their fishes in their Fish Sticks. Cadence, Aunt Arctic and Rookie are fighting together in their O-Blasters.) *Rookie: This is fun! *Cadence: Epic. *Aunt Arctic: Laser guns are the best. *Rookie: Keep it up. *Cadence: Let's do this thing. *Gary: Hey, don't forget me. *Rookie: Gary? I thought you were training me? *Gary: Don't worry, i came to help you fight. *Rookie: Okay. But bring it on! (Bambadee and Mumble arrive with their Big Reds) *Bambadee: Ketchup power! *use ketchup power* *Mumble: This will make the aliens' eyes go burn. *Bambadee: I knew it would happen all the way. *Mumble: I'm getting the fin of it. *Bambadee: This is amazing. *Mumble: Fish and Sticks! (Jet Pack Guy and Joe come with their Fish Sticks) *Jet Pack Guy: Anyone order some fish sticks? *Joe: Any french fries? *Jet Pack Guy: Fry me on. *Joe: Like a ball of coral! *Jet Pack Guy: Tag your it! *Joe: Tag! *Jet Pack Guy: I got you first! *Joe: Come and get me. *Jet Pack Guy: Pretend that your the robot. *Joe: Oh no, robot! *Jet Pack Guy: I'm gonna get you. *Joe: Oh boy. Here we go again. *Gary: The training is doing well so far. *Gary 3000: It's a success. I hope we can all defeat Protobot by the time he comes to Earth. (With the kids, Erik use his Fish Sticks to fight with Atticus) *Erik: Tag your it! *Atticus: Tag by me! *Erik: I'm gonna get you. *Atticus: Oh no you don't! *Bo: *arrive with her fish sticks* Not a chance. *Erik: Here come Boadicea. *Atticus: Run! *Bo: Tag your it! *Erik: You're gonna get it! *Atticus: Alright. Boom, boom, boom. Go get it. *Ashley: *arrive with her O-Blaster* Look who show up? *Erik: Ashley! *Ashley: Yep. Look like i'm joining the training zone. *Erik: Come right in. *Lauren: *arrive with her O-Blaster* Don't forget me. *Atticus: Lauren too? *Bo: Now there's more. *Ashley: Me and Lauren want to fight you too. *Lauren: Alright. I'm in. *Erik: Let's do this. *Atticus: Here we go! *Bo: Okie dokie. (Far from the island, the Alien Captain is in his broken UFO, trying to start up his UFO) *Alien Captain: No! These fools will pay. I will have to call Protobot to invade the island. *calling Protobot* Protobot, i'm at the island, make sure you destroy all the penguins immediately. *Protobot: Yes. I am coming for you and i will bring many friends together to destroy this universe. *Alien Captain: Sure. Make sure you kill that blue and feather penguin in time. *Protobot: I'll be there soon. Catcha later. *Alien Captain: At last, the invasion will start. (At the training zone) *Gary: Aunt Arctic, can you check if we are having a invasion? *Aunt Arctic: Oh no. I heard on the radar that the aliens are coming over. *Gary 3000: It's time. Protobot is coming at once. So get your armor and weapons ready. *Jet Pack Guy: We must set the bombs to destroy all the UFOs. Herbert and Klutzy are somewhere around this dimension, but there's no stopping on it. *Gary: I hope i learned my lesson on destroying those bots. Protobot is the only target to stop since 2008. *Aunt Arctic: I bet we can do it like the superheroes in space. *Jet Pack Guy: We have to warn everyone now. The war is about to start. *EPF Director: Okay then. Make sure that Bambadee and Mumble will stop Protobot and Herbert. *Gary: I trusted on these two. Protobot and Herbert are going down. (In space, the aliens and robots are heading to Earth) *Protobot: Finally at last. Planet Earth, the planet where all the animals live. This time, we will destroy this planet together along with the Solar System. Aliens and robots alike, INVADE! (The aliens and robots head to the island to destroy the mountains) *Gary 3000: Protobot is coming! Everyone get ready. *Mumble: What? *Bambadee: It's time Mumble HappyFeet. We are going to stop Protobot this time. *Mumble: Everyone, go outside! *Jet Pack Guy: Get your armor and weapons ready. *Lovelace: We pack everything for the trip. Let's stop the aliens. (The UFO guard ship destroy the wall of the training zone) *Herbert: We found the penguins! *Alien Guard #1: Get them! *Noah: Attack! (The penguin heroes begin to fight the aliens) *Alien Guard #2: Pew! pew! pew! I'm playing a game in real life. *Bambadee: No you don't! *destroy the UFO guard ship* *Herbert: *hold Klutzy and escape the ship* No! The aliens! (The robots were attacking the future penguins as the O-Blasters shoot every one of them. The Big Reds join in.) *Miss Viola: Take that! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Out of the way! (Sensei appear to be fighting the aliens) *Sensei: *punch two of them in the face and throw three of them to the water* Ha! You can't learn a lesson. (Protobot came to pick up the alien captain) *Alien Captain: Protobot, my master. *Protobot: Come, let's kill Gary, Bambadee and Mumble together. *Alien Captain: Sure. We will destroy them for sure. And all the penguins alike. (The Alien Captain join with Protobot and head over to the war in the town) *Noah: Attack! (The Fish Sticks slam the robots together) *Dot: Boom! This is going to rock. *Gary 3000: If your Robo broke, you can change it anytime you wish. *Gary: Go Science! *Gary 3000: Science? *Gary: Uh..... *giggle* Yeah. (The Big Reds spread ketchup all over the aliens, making them burn their eyes) *Alien #1: MY EYES! *Alien #2: HOT HOT HOT! *Alien #3: OOOOH WEEEE! *Cadence: *hold a guitar* Oh yeah. *rock on to spread the aliens out* *Alien #4: Ow. My crib. (The Amigos and Carmen set up their weapons to destroy the robots) *Raul: Yeah! *Rinaldo: We got it. *Nestor: Boom boom boom. *Carmen: My goodness, we did it well. *Ramón: Burning like fried fish! *Lombardo: Take that! (Protobot appears, laser eye his attack on the beaches) *Erik: The big robot is here! *Atticus: That is one big monster to defeat. *Alien Captain: Ah hoy! Time to put the world on fire. *Protobot: WHERE IS GARY! *Gary: He found us. Run. *Gary 3000: It's Protobot. One of the most impossible villains to defeat 2000 years ago. *Gary: My test bots created him just to destroy us all. *Gary 3000: What?! (The aliens trap the 2 Garys) *Gary: Oh fish. *Alien #5: We got you now. *Alien #6: Any last words? *Gary 3000: Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. *Alien #6: Come on, we don't have any time. (Seymour appears with his Big Red, splashing the aliens out with ketchup) *Alien #5: RUN! I'M ON FIRE! *Seymour: Stay out aliens. *Gary: Seymour. *Seymour: Don't worry boys. I've got your back. *Gary 3000: Glad you could came to help us. (The UFOs defeat the Robos by letting the penguins out) *EPF Director: If your Robo broke, use another one. *Erik: Run! *Atticus: Real aliens! *Alien #7: Come back little baby. *Bambadee: Stay back! *punch the aliens* *Mumble: *fire on the attacks* Burn to bits! *Alien #8: PANIC AND RUN! *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Don't worry son, i save you. *Protobot: *land* Mumble HappyFeet, well, well, well. It's about time we fight. *Mumble: Protobot. *Bambadee: You again. *Protobot: I've been waiting for a rematch since you destroyed the Box Dimension. *Mumble: Yeah. Now you're blaming on us because, the Feather God want you to kill us? *Protobot: Feather God? *Erik: Feather God? *Bambadee: Feather God, that's it. He's the one to send Protobot though dimensions. It's all his fault now. *Mumble: Now we have to destroy him in this dimension for everyone to stay calm. *Protobot: I have power up from the aliens, thanks to the captain. *Alien Captain: Ah ha. We will kill all the penguins there and there will be no more penguins ever. *Mumble: What about Herbert? *Alien Captain: Herbert is in our side now. *Bambadee: Herbert! He got Herbert with them. *Mumble: Oh no. This is bad. Now the Doomsday is coming along. *Alien Captain: Yes my boy, after this world become destroyed, we will be destroying other worlds like the Box Dimension! *Mumble: The Box Dimension is already destroyed. Almost all of boxes are turned into shards. *Alien Captain: Shards? I don't think so. *laser eye on the O-Blaster* *Sensei: *suddenly appear, pushing both Protobot and the Alien Captain* *Protobot: OW! *Alien Captain: Holy Macaroni. Who is that? *Sensei: Behold. I just came to destroy you two. *Alien Captain: Ha. An old man planning to fight. *laugh* Ha. There would never be a 70 year old man fighting a alien like you. *Sensei: Fools. *freeze the Alien Captain* *Alien Captain: *frozen* Curse.....you.....old man. *Mumble: Sensei. *Sensei: Glad i came to help. *Bambadee: Let's go and fight Protobot. *Sensei: Yeah. *Protobot: *stand up* Look like it's the three of us now. *Mumble: First of all, where is the orange puffle you had? *Protobot: I brought him to the aliens. *Mumble: Aliens! Those monsters. *Bambadee: This is all your fault! *punch Protobot and destroy the Space Academy* *Protobot: No! *fire the place up* *Bambadee: *move forward to him and punch him hard* *Protobot: *laser eye on the O-Blaster* *Bambadee: Hey! *Protobot: *punch Bambadee in the O-Blaster* *Bambadee: Get up, get up. *get up* Yeah. *Protobot: Robots, destroy him now. (A swarm of robots appear, chasing Bambadee) *Bambadee: Everyone run! *Erik: Run! *Atticus: Move Mumble! *Mumble: Don't worry, i'll handle this. *shoot every robot* *Protobot: Shoot, shoot, shoot! Destroy this Happy Feet penguin now. (Herbert and Klutzy set up a large attack on the penguins) *Herbert: Klutzy, we finally did it. The aliens are attacking the penguins. This is my dream come true. I can't wait to see the death of Gary the Gadget Guy. (Alpha and Delta appear) *Alpha: Not so fast Herbert. *Herbert: Ah, agents! *hold Klutzy and jump off the building* *Delta: Get him. *Alpha: *jump off the building and fight Herbert* *Klutzy: *wander off* *Delta: *jump off the building* Don't worry Alpha, i'm coming. *Alpha: *still fighting Herbert* *Herbert: *claw Alpha* *Alpha: Ow. *Delta: Alpha! *Herbert: Ha! I am alway winning for sure. *Delta: Want a piece of this? *Herbert: Let's fight. *Delta: Bring it. (At the UFO ship base, Plok is still prisoned in a cage) *Alien Guard #1: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Alien Guard #2: The end of the world is near. *Alien Guard #3: Look like the future is going to end after 2,000 years. *Plok: *angry and escape the cage* *Alien Guard #1: What was that? *Alien Guard #4: Get the puffle! *Plok: *knock out two of the aliens and trap the alien guards with a rope* Ha! *Alien Guard #5: He talks? *Alien Guard #6: Oh my. *Plok: *move the UFO ship to another ship and escape* *Alien Guard #1: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! (The UFO guard ship crash to another ship and Plok land in order to fight the robots) *DanielD: Yeah, fight fight fight. *RodgerRodger: Uh huh. Take down the aliens. (In the other side, Delta is still fighting Herbert) *Delta: Come on, you know better than this. *Herbert: Have it! *punch Delta* *Delta: No. *Herbert: Yes. I'm winning now. (Meanwhile with Protobot) *Protobot: Robots, what are you waiting for? Destroy the penguins! (The robots fight againist the penguins) *Bambadee: *punch every single robot* Yeah. Rock on! *Mumble: *super punch on the robots* Woo! *Protobot: No! What have you done?! *Mumble: Ha! We can't wait to destroy you off. *Protobot: You little scumbags....... *hit Bambadee and Mumble's robos* *Bambadee: Hey! *Mumble: What are you doing? *Protobot: You try to destroy my little island. Now i am going to destroy this universe as well! *Bambadee: *get up* Oh yeah? It's about time your day has come to an end. *Mumble: Bring it on big bot. *Protobot: Face my fury now you little whoops. *Bambadee: *fight back Protobot* Not without a chance! *Protobot: Face me coward. *Bambadee: *punch Protobot* *Protobot: HEY! *Mumble: That's right Protobot. You're going down. *Protobot: Curse you. How dare you. *Mumble: Let do this together. *Bambadee: Now! *he and Mumble punch Protobot* *Protobot: Ow! Stupid! *Bambadee: *grab Protobot to the broken mountains and fight with him* (With Dot, she fight againist the alien guards in the destroyed Dance Club as the space squid appear to knock one of the aliens out. Sensei fire againist one of the robots.) *Sensei: Go away you bots! Don't come back! *Dot: *use a alien gun and shoot the alien guards* Woo hoo! (Jet Pack Guy arrive to throw a bomb at the robots) *Jet Pack Guy: Get ready. There's more aliens coming. (A pack of alien penguins came) *Sensei: Get some shooting! *Aunt Arctic: There's so many of them. We need to call Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal to help. *Jet Pack Guy: Hurry. There getting closer. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions